A Searching Heart
by deign12
Summary: Ash finally succeeds in his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. But as he goes home to celebrate his victory, a group of females has something 'evil' planned for him.
1. After Success Comes Love

After successfully conquering the Sinnoh Pokemon League, our heroes set out towards Twinleaf Town. On the way, they talk about their accomplishments and further ambitions.

Ash was the first to speak, "Man, it has been 8 years since I started my journey to become a Pokemon Master. Now, I am the greatest Pokemon Master. To think that I have achieved my dreams makes me so happy."

Brock then said, "I plan on going back to Pewter City and rest for a while. Travelling sure takes a toll on your family."

Dawn was the last to speak up, "I plan to compete in the Kanto region's Pokemon Contests. I dream to be the greatest Coordinator ever known."

At the sound of this words, Ash and Brock said, "Would you like to come with us? We live there."

Dawn squealed with delight and nodded. "Well, this isn't the first time we accompanied a rookie Coordinator to Kanto. Remember May?" said Brock. "Yeah, she was a good friend." replied Ash.

Their conversation continued as they travelled along. By the time they were finished, they had already reached Twinleaf Town and it was nightfall. "Finally, we made it!" said Ash. "Good thing too. Had we stayed out, we wouldn't have any food left." replied Brock, checking his bag. "First, we need to get to the docks and check the schedule for any ships leaving tomorrow." suggested Dawn.

"Good idea Dawn, Let's go." said Ash, sprinting towards the docks. Brock and Dawn soon caught up with him at the destination. "It says here that a ship bound for Vermillion City leaves for tomorrow at 11AM." read Ash.  
"I know, why don't we stay there for the night." said Brock, pointing to a local inn.

"I am so craving for a soft bed and nice dinner. Race ya Ash. LAST ONE IN IS A SLOWBRO!!!!" said Dawn then breaking off to a run. "Sure. But I will beat ya to it." followed Ash.

As they reached the inn, they checked in and proceeded to their respective rooms to leave their belingings. They then went to the kitchen for a well-deserved dinner.

Unknown to them, a group of females are eating their dinner. Latias, Bayleef, Aerodactyl, Gold, Silver, Nidoqueen, Vaporeon, Absol, Lugia and Suicune are gathered around a campfire, eating various berries.

Then, Latias spoke, "We all know that we are approaching our heat. We also know that each of us has met the Chosen One and fell in love with him. So our mission is to encourage hime to love us and mate us before our heat cycle begins."

"I can't wait. I get to see the Chosen One after a long time." said Suicune.

"I wonder if he still remembers me. Oh well, if he doesn't, a kiss works every time." replied Lugia.

"He was handsome before, now that he has aged. He has grown cuter over the years." giggled Nidoqueen.

"I think I know where to start looking. According to media reports, Ash has become a Pokemon Master and is going home to Pallet Town." said Gold.

After hearing this, she heard a loud coo emanating from the group.

"As I was saying, I think that we should start looking for him at Twinleaf Town because it is where he docked in the first place." continued Gold.

"May I suggest something?" asked Absol. "Sure. What is it?" asked a curious Silver. "Well, since he was going home, why don't we surprise him at his home." said Absol shyly.

"Great idea, I say we execute that plan tomorrow!" said an ecstatic Vaporeon.

As the discussion draws to a close, the females fell asleep in the hope that their love, Ash, will finally remember and accept their love.

They each dreamed about their love. Pleasant Dreams. Maybe too pleasant.

"Yes! More..! I want more!" said a lustful Bayleef as Ash continued to thrust from behind. "I love you so much, Bayleef!", moaned Ash. "I want to bear your offspring, Ash. You will make a great father." replied Bayleef with a dark red blush. As he continued to thrust into her womanhood, her mind is getting hazy from the excessive pleasure flooding her mind. Then, Bayleef had her orgasm. Her vaginal muscles clamping down on Ash's member as he shot his seed to her womb. They then fell asleep in each other's embrace.

"Keep going, Ash! It feels so good!" moaned Latias as her lover pounded her. "I want to father our offspring, Latias. I love you!" groaned Ash. This went on for a few minutes. They then had their orgasm roughly the same time. Before they could fall asleep, they shared one last kiss.

The only similarities with the other's dreams is that they all dreamed of being mated upon by one person and  
that is Ash. (Sorry for not putting the other Pokemon's dreams. It's just that their dreams are identical to either Bayleef's or Latias's dream.)

Meanwhile, Ash and company has also finished dinner and proceeded to their rooms. As they went to their beds, Ash wondered this new feeling of his. (Why do I have the feeling that a big surprise awaits me tomorrow?)

He soon dreamed of a world. A world where humans and Pokemon are equals. A world where there is peace and justice upon it. He dreamed that he was the ruler of this world. He was fair, brave, loyal and loving to anybody willing to be his companion. He also dreamed that 10 females would be his chosen queens in that world. He seemed to recognize their faces but couldn't. He soon realized that this world is just a dream. An impossible dream. He wondered who those 10 are. He is about to find out that those "queens" are his long-lost lovers from his past.


	2. A Glimmer of Hope

Gold and Silver used to be Alpha females of their clan, meaning they were the leaders. They choose the food the clan eats, where they sleep and even who mates who. They enjoyed the power and prestige that are reserved to high-ranking Rukario. But an incident occurred that will change their lives forever.

On a simple foraging mission, they encountered a grazing herd of Tauros. Their food supply happened to be at the other side of the herd. The objective is to pass by the herd and collect some food for the clan. But due to incompetence, bad luck and incompetence, their simple mission turned into a disastrous failure.

Normally, Tauros wouldn't attack anything unless they are attacked first. But one of their fellow Rukario, who was a neophyte, accidentally let off an Aura Sphere against the Tauros, angering them in the process.

The herd then charged against the foraging group, intending to do harm to them. In the ensuing chaos caused, Gold and Silver got separated from the group. But they didn?t escape unhurt. Gold was full of cuts and bruises. Her sister was unconscious and might have internal injuries. The other Rukario then fled towards the east, where their den is located. They feared that the leaders are dead.

The Tauros, content at the retaliation done, proceeded to another part of grassland to graze. Gold then stood up, ignoring the pain from her wounds, and carried her unconscious sister towards a nearby forest. She continued walking until she found a spring. She then laid her sister against a tree stump and proceeded to the spring. She drank some water and bathed in it. She then sat down close to her sister, panting because of pain and exhaustion. Using her last reserves of energy and last bits of consciousness, she fired an Aura Sphere in an effort to convey her location to anyone who could help them both. She soon fell asleep, hoping some other being would help them.

When she woke up next morning, she was surprised to see a trainer. She saw that instead of capturing her or her sister, he is trying to help them by taking care of their wounds. He had already applied ointment to her wounds and was in the process of dressing them in bandages. After he had finished, he then proceeded to help her sister. When he held out a round container, Gold instinctively attacked him. She was only trying to defend her sister. But the trainer said that if she wanted her sister to live, she must allow him to examine her. She complied but with high doubt.

The trainer checked Silver?s vital signs. After he checked, he knew something was wrong. He immediately put Silver at his back and started to run towards the Pokemon Center while saying to Gold to protect him and her sister.

As soon as they arrived, he asked Nurse Joy to treat Silver for him. Chansey then came out with a stretcher. He laid her down and Chansey proceeded to apply first-aid. Then, Nurse Joy, accompanied by Chansey, rusher Silver towards the E.R. The trainer and Gold silently waited outside. The wait was nerve-wracking for the two as they began to imagine different kinds of scenarios. Gold was thinking negatively while Ash was thinking positively.

As they waited, the trainer introduced himself as Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. As soon as she heard his name, she started to feel strange. Her heart started beating faster than normal. Her breathing became very erratic. Her hands were shaking very badly. Ash, concerned for her well-being, sat closer and held her close to him. As he was doing this, Gold felt very happy. She doesn?t understand why but she seems to be in too much happiness to care. She suddenly realized that she could be in love with Ash. Refusing to believe this thought, she pushed him away, causing him to fall backwards.

He then stood up, dusted the dirt of his clothes and sat on the bench. He noticed that Gold was blushing very deeply. She was sweating profusely. He knew what this meant. It meant that Gold had already fallen in love with him.

Then Nurse Joy came out with the news that Silver is going to make it through. The two then entered the room together. They saw that she was already wake but she was staring at the ceiling. Gold then ran over to her and wept at her shoulder, her tears were tears of concern. Ash was watching and he managed to smile, touched of the family love and bond between these two Rukario. Unknown to him, he was the topic of their conversation. As Gold talked about the Ash's heroic deeds, Silver was looking at his physical features. To her, she was perfect. As he looked back, he saw that the two of them were blushing and were staring at him. He now knew that the two have already fallen in love with him. He quickly bade his farewell to them and continued on his journey.

After a few days, Silver and Gold have fully recovered. The sisters then walked out of the Pokemon Center and headed out to the west, where the den is located. As they journeyed back, they felt empty inside. It was as if that something was taken away from them. They then realized that Ash began to become the most important person in their lives. They craved his cheerful face, his caring eyes and his wonderful personality. They also realized that they have fallen in love with him.

So they decided to leave the clan and go in search of their love. They traveled far and wide in search of him but failed. In a few weeks, they would join up with other female Pokemon as they travel in search of the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum. 


	3. Home, Where Art Thee?

Sunlight passed through the blinds of the inn as our heroes once again set forth on their journey towards the Kanto region. Dawn was the first to wake up.  
She rubbed her eyes and muttered, "This is it! This is the day we go to Kanto!"  
She then tried to visualize the scenery. Lush, green fields, lots of flower patches and the occasional Grass Pokemon, either sleeping, grazing or roaming around.  
Her imagination so realistic that she could almost feel the cool sea breeze, the heat of the shining sun and the sound of rushing water. She abruptly broke her daydream. She jumped from her bed and put on her travelling clothes. "Time to wake the others.  
Brock first, then Ash." she gleefully said as she skipped towards Brock's room.

Meanwhile, Ash was having a strange dream. He dreamt of an old stone church. Somehow,  
it was decorated with white cloth, presumably linen. He looked aroound and saw that the surroundings were also covered in white cloth. As he looked around, he suddenly heard bells ringing and tolling. "What was that?" he asked himself as he looked around for the source of the sound. When he turned around, he saw the church's bell tower.  
"So, that's where the sound was coming from. I see." he muttered. Although he was a bit distracted about the bells, he could now see the details of the venue. He could see white tables and white chairs. Unusually, the chairs were separated. There were two sets of chairs,  
one at the left and one at the right. "Hmmm. Judging from the number of chairs, I say there will be many guests." he assumed. He then looked at the podium, which was located near the altar. It was the only thing in the venue which was decorated with a different cloth. It was clothed in a combination of satin and silk. "Wow. Whatever this occasion is, someon must be very lucky." he admired with great aunthenticity.

Soon, the wedding has started. Unknown to Ash that this is a wedding, he proceeded to sit in the front row. "Now, I will see what this event is." he mused himself. Then he saw the guests arriving. For him, this is no ordinary wedding. It was attended upon by Pokemon and humans!  
"Oh no! The one going to be married here is a Pokemaniac!" he loudly exclaimed. "But the greater question is: Who is this Pokemaniac?" he asked with curiosity. He then put a hand to his chin and pondered who could that Pokemaniac be. After thinking for only a short while, a boy ran up the podium. "Who's that boy?" Ash asked. As if to answer his question, the boy turned around. "NOOOO!  
This couldn't be?!" he shouted as he realized that the boy was actually him. He was wearing a luxurious,  
white tuxedo complemented by a drab, black pants. Getting used to the idea, he then admired his own clothing. "Who could be my lucky bride? HMMMM." he once again thought to himself.

He thought of May, Misty, Anabel and even Dawn. He was blushing a different shade of red each time he thought of one girl. His train of thought was interrupted by a procession of the bride. "My waiting is over. I get to see my bride." he smiled as he said this. But he was shocked when he saw the procession.  
He saw ten unidentified beings draped in a very elegant wedding also saw that each of the brides was accompanied by a Pokemon. Two were escorted by Rukario, one by Bulbasaur, one by Bianca, one by Warden, One with Pikachu, One with Lugia, one with Ho-oh, One by Gary and One by Brock. He then asked himself, "How on earth did I get 10 brides?!" As they approached the podium, he couldn't help but be a bit curious.  
"Is this a dream or a premonition? I have a feeling that this isn't just a dream." he said. Soon, the procession ended at the podium. One by one, the Ash slowly assisted them in coming up the podium. All of them were already up when the chaplain approached them and asked, "Are you all ready?" They nodded in agreement.  
"Good, we can begin the ceremony." he replied.

As the guests were busy chatting with each other, the chaplain then announced, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man..." pointing to Ash, "and these women." pointing to the girls. Then, the ringbearer arrived with the rings. As the real Ash looked at the rings, he was awestruck at its beauty.  
On the pillow lay eleven rings, ten rings were decorated with a precious gem while the eleventh ring was embedded with those 10 gems and a rare, precious gem called amethyst. As the chaplain read the wedding rites,  
the real Ash began to wonder, "Is it just me or am I the luckiest person on earth?" Then came the part where he was really looking forward to. The chaplain, holding the Bible, asked Ash, "Do you, Ash Ketchum, take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives?" Ash answered, "I do." Turning the other way, he asked, "Do you all take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" They answered with a nod. THe chaplain then shouted at the top of his lungs, "I now pronounce you husband and wives! You may now kiss the brides!" As he said that, Ash slowly lifted the veils and gave each one of them a quick, passionate kiss.

Ash soon woke up, dazed, confused and sweating profusely. "Whooo. That was some dream." he said, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "I kind of like it in a weird sort of way. Nahh! Don't care." he shrugged as he got up from his bed. He then took a bath faster than usual. He quickly dried himself off and then put on his clothes. He combed his hair then exited the door. He sprinted downstairs as he thought. (It's better to be earlier this way.)

Meanwhile, Dawn was just entering the door when Brock suddenly came out. "Uh. Hi, Dawn. What are you doing here?"  
he asked. "I was just... you know...going to wake you up." she managed to stutter. "It's okay. We should wait for Ash downstairs. It's still 7AM." he informed. "Sure." she happily replied.

They soon walked downstairs, where they found Ash reading a magazine. "oh, hey guys. What's up?" he greeted lazily.  
"uhmm. We were just supposed to be waiting here for you." they chorused. Before Ash could even reply, his stomach growled loudly. At this, they all laughed. "Let's get something to eat first." They proceeded towards the dining hall.  
Over a breakfast of bacon and eggs, Ash told them of his dream. "Hmmm. It seems kinda weird, don't you think?" he asked.  
"Yes, in a way." Brock answered. "I dunno anything about this topic." groaned Dawn, making a cat-like face.(:3) Then the two males thought about what would that dream signify. Brock was the first to get the idea. "Ash," "Yes?" Ash asked. "It might seem weird but I think that you are going to be a very lucky guy." "What do you mean?" "Look at it, you seem to attract girls more often than anyone. You even got your own secret admirers." Brock explained. "When you look at it that way,  
you're right." Ash stated. Realizing the fact, he hurriedly ate his breakfast, to the surprise of Brock and Dawn, and stood up, some bits of egg yolk stuck on his mouth. The others soon started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked. "It's just that...hahahaha....you have.....haha....bits of egg yolk on your lips...hahahaha!" Dawn managed to say in her fit of laughter.

"I see. Thanks anyway." he replied, wiping the dirt with a clean napkin. "Now, come on. Let's go." "What's the rush?" Brock said,  
irritably. "It's just I have this nagging feeling I will meet someone special at the docks." he replied. "Well, you might be a little paranoid but okay, let's wait for the ship to allowing the boarding of passengers before we actually board." Dawn butt in.

Meanwhile, the girls were having the same dream. As if by sheer coincidence, they all woke up at roughly the same time. As bits of sunlight passed through the leafy canopy of the forest, they slowly stood up and stretched their limbs. "I had the most wondeful dream!  
I just dreamt about us marrying Ash!" Latias squealed. She then put her hands to her face and blushed deeply. "Weird. I also had the same dream as you had, Latias." replied Bayleef, confused. "But, the chance of us having the exact same dream was very low, unless there was an external force affecting us." muttered Vaporeon, with a you-know-what tone.

Then a voice answered them, causing them to jump in surprise. "You are correct. It was me that made you dream all those." it replied. "But who are you?" asked Nidoqueen. "You'll find out in the next dream. Just remember, if you need my help, just call me in your dream." it giggled. Then the voice faded away, leaving the girls confused. "Shall we proceed to look for him?" urged Latias. The girls nodded in approval. But before they could start, another voice, this time different, spoke. "I sense stiff competition from other female humans and Pokemon. Good luck on your search. Goodbye!" it predicted. Encouraged by the voice, they soon started their search.

Meanwhile, Ash and company have already finished eating. "That was delicious." complimented Ash, patting his belly. "You can say that again!" laughed Dawn, patting her lips with a napkin. Then they exited the dining hall and proceeded to the concierge. "How can I help you?" he asked. "We would like to check out please." requested Brock. They returned the room keys and paid for the stay. "Thank you and please stay here again." he greeted. "We will. We will." bade Ash as they went out of the inn. As they walked towards the docks, Brock noticed ten Pokemon approaching them. "Ash, are they the ones in your dream?" he asked. "Hmm?" Ash replied. Then Brock pointed to them. When Ash turned around, he was so stunned that he almost collapsed. In his dream, there were 10 girls. They were 10. So he assumed that they were the ones. "Pikachu


	4. Dream Team

**Guys, please add me in Yahoo Messenger. My ID: Or at AIM. ID: . Open for ideas on how to continue this story. Special thanks to wayc87 for helping em out on this. Next chapter is dedicated for him. :3**

* * *

**Ash soon woke in the dream world. "Where am I?" he wondered as he sat up. "Is this my dream? Why is it white?" he asked himself, looking at his surroundings. The sky, ground and everything was white. He slightly frowned. The color white seemed to irritate him. But very soon, a voice answered, causing him to cringe slightly. He looked around for the source of the sound. "Who are you?!" he demanded. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I came to answer your question. The reason why everything is white is because you are still half-awake." it responded. "Oh. I see." He stood up, put his hands on the back of his head and thought, (This could be better!) A silent pause was heard.**

**"Ash, do you still remember me?" the voice shyly asked, breaking the silence and his line of thought. "Huh?...what?..." he stuttered. "I'm sorry. Kinda spaced out for a while."**

**To his surprise, the voice giggled gleefully. "Wait a minute. That voice seems familiar." he said, slightly confused. He then closed his eyes and recalled everything that happened for the past 8 years. The places, food, Pokemon, people, battles, competitions and Legendaries that he encountered during his journeys but to no avail. He finished his flashback by opening his eyes and speaking, "I'm sorry but I have seem to forgot your name." he sincerely apologized, scratching his head.**

**The voice let out a disappointed cry. "But to be sure, could you please show yourself to me?" he requested kindly. "Good point. Maybe my true form will help you remember me." it chuckled. Soon, a faint, pinkish glow appeared a good distance away from him. Curious, he went closer to investigate. As he approached it, he could barely see the form of a Pokemon. It resembled a crescent moon. A few minutes later, the glow materialized into a Pokemon. "Cresselia?!" he exclaimed, surprised. (Hello, Ash. I missed you so much. It has been a long time since we first met.) she greeted telepathically. Ash then walked towards her and embraced her. She let out a small, delighted coo as she felt his hand caress her body. "I missed you too." he answered back. After a good 5 minutes, they broke the embrace.**

**"May I ask? Why are you here in my dream, of all dreams?" he asked. "I have two reasons. One is because I wanted to visit you and the other one is because I have a mission." "What mission?" "You'll see." she giggled. Her eyes then lit up a sky blue color as she was using her ability. Suddenly, thirteen warp portals appeared in multiple directions. "What have you done?!" he yelled, fear in his tone. "Just wait." she assured him. But fear got the best of him. He ran behind Cresselia, hiding because he was afraid. As he was behind her, he accidentally touched a hot and wet spot. She moaned at this strange sensation. It felt so good. (What is this? It feels so good. Is this.....mating?) she thought to herself. This sensation was new to her since she has never mated with anyone before. Meanwhile, Ash blushed furiously as he jerked his hand away. "Sorry 'bout that." he said. But she didn't reply. "Cresselia?" he asked, concerned. He then went in front of her and snapped his fingers. Instead of a response, however, she looked at him lustfully.**

**As she was about to 'attack' him, the portals spat out thirteen beings. Both Ash and Cresselia looked at them. But Ash was dumfounded in shock.(No...No...No...NOOOOOOOO!) he shouted in his mind. In front of them was the 10 girls and 3 Legendaries, particularly Ho-oh, Shaymin and Mew. "Hello and welcome to the dream world." Cresselia happily greeted. "But whose dream is this anyway?" Latias asked. "Why don't you ask him?" she enthusiastically suggested, her eyes pointing to Ash. The girls looked at where she was pointing and squealed in delight. There stood their future mate. Then the girls approached him, smiling widely and blushing slightly. Ash noticed this and kept quiet about that.**

**"Hello, Ash." greeted Suicune, seductively. "Uhh....hi?" he greeted back, sporting a weird look. Then he walked towards Cresselia and whispered in her ear, "Let's have a chat, in private." She nodded. As they were already far away from the others, he asked her, "Why did you bring them here, especially the 3 others?" "Because those 3 have a crush on you." she answered. "WHAT?!?!" he replied loudly, shocked at her answer. She then laughed at her reaction. She winked at him and started to walk away from him. But Ash snapped from his awe-struck trance and said, "Wait." "What is it?" she timidly asked. "Uhmmm.....I dunno how to put this. Well.......when I hid behind you, I touched something....... sorry 'bout that..." he stammered, blushing a fiery crimson red color. Unknown to him, Cresselia was also blushing and her mind was already clouded with lust and desire. "Ash, could you do me a favor? As a punishment, you know." she asked him, her blush jumping several shades of red.**

**"What is it?" he asked. But he was thinking, (I have a bad feeling about this.) "Could you mate with me?" she requested. "What?! You want me to do what?!?!" he exclaimed, blushing even harder. His blush was now as bright as a tomato. "Please, Ash!" she pleaded to him. He thought for a while then replied,smiling, "Sure. But I'm not good at this." Inside, it was a whole different story. He was cursing himself because of his personality. (Curse my own principles!) He then put his right hand on his forehead and shook his head in dismay.**

**Back to the others, they were discussing on how to convince Ash to mate with them. Then Bayleef interupted their conversation by saying, "Wait. I have to ask the three newcomers a question." The other 9 nodded. She turned to face Mew, Shaymin and Ho-oh and asked, "Do you love Ash?" They shyly nodded, blushing deeply at this question. "How much so?" she further inquired. "We love him so much that we want him to be our mate." they answered back. "Well, you passed!" squealed Lugia. The three then shyly approached the group, prompting a group hug. Meanwhile, Ash and Cresselia were staring at each other. "Wanna start?" she asked lustfully. "Uhmmm.....sure?" he nervously replied, knowing he will lose his virginity to a Pokemon.**

**Soon after, to his surprise, she pressed lips with him! Her tongue then forcing entry to his mouth and began exploring it. At first, he was tense because he wasn't used to this kind of kissing. He kept saying, "MMPPHH.......MMMMPPPHH.......MMPH.....MMMMPPPPPHHHH....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (meaning, 'What are you doing?') But afterwards, he felt his own body move on its own accord. His member was starting to become engorged in blood, causing it to slowly become erect. He also relaxed and he now kissed her back in a passion of two long-lost lovers would have done.**

**They abruptly broke their kiss because they panted for breath. In its wake was a long trail of saliva. "That was some kiss!" he commented, slightly aroused by it. Unknown to him, the thirteen others were walking towards his direction. When they arrived, they saw his face was blushing heavily. "You alright, Ash? You seem a little flushed." asked Vaporeon. "Yes. Thanks for your concern. But I believe our talk is over. You girls need to talk in private." he evasively spoke. He proceeded to walk away from them but he heard a voice. "Hold it!!!" ordered Aerodactyl. "What now?" he irritably asked. "I think you need to stick around to listen." she voiced out, a mischievous smile showing itself on her face. "Okay, okay. Sheesh." he sighed.**

**He sat down with them and asked, "So, what's the topic?" But he thought, (I have another bad feeling about this.) "Oh, before that, good night!" Latias smirked. Before he could reply, he began to feel sleepy. Latias was using Hypnosis on him. His eyes became heavy. His shoulders are drooping. As he slowly lost his consciousness, he managed to blurt out, " Why?.......I will get back at you for this................" before collapsing upong the ground, defenseless against the possible 'onslaught' by the girls.**

**When he woke up, he groaned, "Uhhh......what happened to me?" His memory was still a bit foggy and his vision a bit blurred as he tried tostir himself awake. He tried to rub his eyes but couldn't. "Huh? I can't reach." he complained to himself. Then his eyes began to focus. He was aghast when he saw himself. He was tied to a wooden chair fastened to the ground by deadbolts. (NEVER MIND DEADBOLTS IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS!) Apart from that, there was a single fluorescent light bulb open. The rest, either destroyed, malfunctioned or turned off. (Please, my fellow readers, don't comment about this part. The title answers your question. You would just look like a dumb ass if you asked.) He struggled to break free from his binds but can't. He tried shaking the chair so that the bolts would loosen. It was working quite well. After 8 minutes, he wa almost free when he heard footsteps.**

**He pretended to be sleeping and ceased the shaking. Then he heard female voices talking to each other. He realized who they were. It was the fourteen girls he met earlier before. "What shall we do to him now?" asked one voice. "Let's just rape him." another voice suggested. "No..he would be scarred for life. Let's just ask him first. If he agree, then we are all happy. If not, let's just rape him." replied another voice. "Good idea. Let's go with that." urged one voice. Meanwhile, Ash couldn't help but sigh, "Why do women love me so much?" anguish evident in his voice. "So, you're awake, eh?" chuckled a voice. "Who are you, anyway?!?!?!" he angrily demanded. As a response, they appeared all around him, flanking his sides.**

**"Why are you doing this to me?" he sorrowfully pleaded. "Simple. You just have to answer a question and you have to stick to it." explained Gold. "And you'll respect my decision?" he asked. "Yes." they chorused. "Ready?" asked Silver. He hesitantly nodded. "Do you agree to mate with us?" interrogated Nidoqueen. The other girls are waiting in anticipation for his answer. "It depends. I don't want to be a father just yet in the real world. But here, sure, it couldn't affect me anyway." he wisely answered.**

**Then the girls had mixed reactions with his answer. Some were a bit happy. Some were disappointed. So they huddled together and talked among themselves. "I wasn't wxpecting that answer." groaned Absol. " He sure has grown wiser during those years." admired Suicune. "Well, at least we get to mate with him." Bayleef optimistically said. So Ho-oh flew behind ash and used Flamethrower to remove his binds. "Thanks, Ho-oh. I appreciate it." he said. She let out a happy squawk as he said those words. "Shall we get started?" asked Vaporeon. "Wait, I have to undress. Could you turn around?" he requested, blushing a rosy red. T**

**The girls then excitedly turned around, never expecting a surprise waiting for them. As they were waiting, they were filled with horror as someone shouted, "FRENZY PLANT!!!!!!!!!!" A whole overgrowth of vines rose up from the ground and entangled the girls. But, to their surprise, it wasn't hurting them but it was only binding them indefinitely. But when they saw each other, they blushed deeply in embarassment. The vines had actually entangled their limbs, leaving their aroused and dripping womanhoods exposed!**

**"How did this happen?!" angrily asked Shaymin. "Bayleef, did you do this?" asked Mew., her tone giving a hurt emotion. "No, it wasn't me. I am not supposed to learn that move!" Bayleef replied defensively. As they were trying to find the culprit, a voice boomed, scaring their wits and disturbing their forced discussion. "Remember what I said before I fell asleep?" it asked. The girls shook their heads. "I said that I will get back at you all." The girls gaped in shock as they saw to who the voice belonged to. Then a figure appeared from the shadows. It was Ash!**

**"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he snickered condescendingly. "Let us go right now!!" Ho-oh ordered. "Why would I?" he replied, an evil grin slowly forming on his face. But then, before he could make do with his 'plans', his body began to flicker quickly. "What's happening?" asked Ash panically. "It seems that you are slowly waking up." Cresselia explained. "Oh man! Well, farewell for now." he bade before disappearing altogether. "Will we ever see him again?" asked Latias worriedly. "Yes." she answered. "Okay. Goodbye." they all greeted to another before going back to reality. "Oh well. My plan failed but I'll get him next time." she swore.  
**


	5. First Time for Everything

Then Ash suddenly woke up from his sleep, panting. It was already 9 AM. "What kind of dream was that?" he asked, wiping some of his sweat from his forehead. As he put his legs down on the left side of the bed, he felt something sticky in his lower region. "Erghhh....what the hell is this?" he asked, disgusted and curious. He then slightly opened his boxers and was shocked that he had a wet dream. "No...no...no...no!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, his voice could be heard for hundreds of miles. Meanwhile, Brock and Dawn were running towards his cabin. A few minutes of panic running, they reached his cabin. Brock hurriedly opened the door and Dawn ran in. Ash was sitting on a chair, shivering in shock by his own discovery."Ash, what happened?" Dawn asked, panting loudly because of the rush she and Brock had to go through. "Nothing. Just wanted to shout." he evasively said, whistling after he spoke.

"Please, Ash. No more surprises while we're on this ship." Brock pleaded, a bit sleepy. "Okay." he happily replied as he rushfully changed his clothes. As he went out the door, he could now see Vermilion City. "Guys, we're almost near. I can't wait." he ecstatically said, as he rushed towards the boarding part of the ship. Soon, the ship docked at the city. Ash now ran swiftly from the ship, his energy once again back. "Come on, you guys. I want to get home as soon as possible!" he impatiently shouted as the two were unboarding from it. "Give us a break. We're still tired." complained Dawn, yawning slightly. As he was about to reply, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. He noticed that there was a light distortion near the shore. (What is that? Who or whatever it is, it was a pretty lousy disguise.) he thought. "Ash, is something wrong?" asked Brock, concerned.

"Uh..nothing. Everything's fine. I just spaced out, that's all." he lied, knowing they would ask more questions if he answered truthfully. Then the three proceeded to walk towards Pallet Town.

Meanwhile, the girls were supposedly surprise him in his home. But they decided otherwise. They were now going to surprise him on the way home. As they lay down and waited, Latias noticed something on the horizon. "Look, girls! It's Ho-oh!" she exclaimed, an expression of surprise and happiness evident. "Really?" the others chorusly asked. But, unknowingly, as they were looking at Ho-oh, Ash and company had already passed. "Hey, look guys. It's Ho-oh!:" Ash also exclaimed, grateful of her presence.  
"Ash, how do you know her?" curiously asked Brock. "Everytime I started a journey towards a new region, she would always appear before me, as if bidding me good luck." he explained. "Oh. I see." The girls, however, were so embossed in trying to attract her attention that their plan failed. "Wait. Has Ash just passed by?" asked Nidoqueen.  
"Let me see." replied Latias, as she made herself invisible and flew away in the direction of Pallet.

She saw that the same three were walking towards that direction. She flew closer to examine the last trainer that she wasn't able to recognize in Twinleaf town. When she neared him, she overheard their conversation. "So, Dawn, where do you plan on staying?" Brock asked. "Maybe at Ash's house. His is the nearest of all." she replied. "Ash, what do you plan on doing once we arrive there?" he asked Ash, turning to look at him. "Well, firstly, I will visit my Pokemon. Then I will rest for a while." he answered. But as he was about to sprint, an invisible force tackled him and quite simply disappeared. "What happened? Where's Ash?" asked Dawn, confused and disoriented. "Maybe he sprinted home. Let's check." suggested Brock.

Meanwhile, Ash had been teleported to a cave near Pallet Town. "What happened? How did I get here?" he asked as he looked around. "Hello, Ash. I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again." Latias greeted. "Hi, Latias." he greeted back. "How's it doing?" "I really want to see you. My heart's been longing for you for so much time. All those years, I waited for you. Now, you've returned." she narrated. "Well, where are we?" he continued to ask. "No need to ask that." she replied. Before she could reply, he was drawn in for a kiss. Her tongue now forced entry into his mouth and began to lovingly caress the inside of his mouth. Meanwhile, Ash was getting aroused every minute they kissed like that. His member now growing erect. He then shoved her away gently, breaking their kiss, and said, "Wow. Judging from that kiss, you really missed me so much." blushing ever furiously.

"Ash, would you mind if I ask a favor?" she asked, her blush now noticeable through her feathers. "Sure. What is it?" he asked. "Would you mate with me?" she nervously asked. "What?!" he exclaimed, a bit surprised at her favor. "I have been longing to be a mother to your child, Ash. This has always been my dream because I love you." she tearfully said, before breaking down in tears. Ash, feeling ashamed, went closer and gently caressed her face. "Enough already. I will do your request. I love you too and it will be my honor." he said. Latias then stopped crying and drew him in for another passionate kiss. While they were kissing, he was slowly undressing himself. A few minutes later, he was fully naked. "Ready to get started?" asked Ash, nervous. "Wait. I have to try something out first." she replied. She then grasped his rock-hard member and, to his surprise, began to lick it lovingly. "Ughhh.....what is this feeling......it feels so good......." he moaned as she continued her licking. She was now her turn to get aroused. Her womanhood now began to drip with arousal as she continued.

Ash was already on a state of bliss he never knew existed due to his experience. A few minutes later, he climaxed, his member shooting out wads of his warm seed. latias began to gulp it all down. To her, it tasted a bit sweet and a bit salty. After she finished, she enticed him even more. "Come, make me your mate." She then laid down on the ground, exposing her wet flower. Ash then positioned himself so that his manhood was directly before the entrance. "Ready?" he asked. "I have been ready for so long." she replied, a tone of longing and lust. He then slowly inserted himself inside her, moaning gently. Latias also moaned as her body began to buck to the 'intrusion.'

"Latias, you're so warm! It feels better than before!" he moaned as he gently started to thrust himself back and forth. But, to his curiousity, he never encountered any hymen. Since she was a Pokemon, he thought that she didn't have one in the first place. Now, his rhythym was created. Latias, however, was already in a state of narcotic bliss, forgetting everything for minutes since they started. "Ash.....keep going.......don't stop....." she moaned as she slowly but surely reaching her orgasm. Ash now started to put himself on overdrive mode as he sensed that she was nearing her orgasm. Then, once again, he orgasmed. His member now shooting out more of his seed than before. Then, coincindentally, she also climaxed. Her vaginal muscles contracting upon his member, causing Ash to moan even louder. Her brain was now flooded with pleaseure impulses as her body was wracked with her orgasm. She arched her back, let out a keening cry and laid down on her back once more, her grasp on Ash loosened. Exhausted, he pulled himself out of her and collapsed beside her. "I never knew this was tiring." he said. But, to his surprise, she was already asleep due to her exhaustion. "Good night and sleep well Latias. I love you." he cooed as he slowly fell asleep. 


	6. A Day to Remember

Ash soon woke up to the first rays of sunlight that seeped through the mouth of the cave. His eyelids slowly opened as he woke up into reality once more. "What happened? How did I get here?" he asked himself as he sat up. His memory of yesterday's 'event was slightly out of his preconscience. As he stood up, he felt a cool breeze whiz by, causing him to shiver in cold. "Brrrrrr!!!!! Its so cold!!" he chattered as he slowly noticed his body. "WHAT THE -" he exclaimed as he saw himself naked. He then started to frantically look for his clothes, which were lying in a nearby flat rock. As he found them, he quickly dressed himself so that he could no longer feel the cold. But then, he heard a low snore. "Huh? Where's that coming from?" he wondered as he looked around for the source of that sound.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that the snore came from Latias, who was still peacefully sleeping on the ground.  
This caused him to smile wryly. He then grabbed his backpack, walked towards her and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to unconsciously wriggle. "Good night, Latias. Have a nice dream." he whispered as he went out of the cave and into the forest once more.

The other girls, having just recently met up with Cresselia, Ho-oh, Shaymin and Mew, were starting to get worried.  
Latias had not been back since that observation trip. "Where is she?" impatiently asked Mew. "Maybe she'll come around the corner and greet us with a smile." said an irritated Gold. "Well, let's start looking for her. She might actually be hurt and cannot move." replied a panic-stricken Silver. The others looked at each other and nodded. They must find her before she gets hurt even more or worse. They looked into a nearby forest and started to search for her. But suddenly, Suicune said, "I hear footsteps. It seems like a human." The girls now wore a frown as they thought of the scenario where she was caught. "Quick, hide. Let's ambush this person." she urged. Then they hid in nearby shrubs and bushes as they lie in wait for the 'enemy'.

Coincidentally, Ash was walking towards the same place they were hiding. As he reached that place, he put one of his hands on his hips wile the other was on his head scratching it while saying, "Weird. I don't remember this place. I seem to be lost." Suddenly, the 13 girls jumped out of the bushes, anger-stricken. He saw their angry face and gulped.  
(They must be looking for Latias! I must explain to them that I did not do harm to her!) he thought. "Where's Latias?!"  
demanded Absol and Lugia angrily. "Wait, I can explain. She's there in the nearby cave south of here." he said, pointing towards the back. "Its about 500 meters from here, I think." "If I find a single scratch on her, so help me I will kill you personally." threatened Bayleef, her leaf on her head shining evilly.

He gulped again, knowing they were serious. He tried to compromise, saying "Its me, Ash." At the sound of his name,  
they calmed down. He sighed deeply, thinking (Whooo! That was too close!) But instead of warm smiles, they wore mischievous faces. "What is up with those faces?" he asked, slowly backing away. "How do you know where she is?" asked Suicune. "Uhhh...." he replied, backing away even further but this time, a tree blocked him. "So you were with her the whole time!" assumed Cresselia, slightly blushing. He nodded sheepishly as he remembered what happened the day before. But suddenly, a figure tackled him from behind shouting, "ASH!!!!" The girls were surprised to see her. But the force of her tackle pushed him forward eventually to land on Ho-oh. He blushed as he felt something hot and wet at his belly. "Hi, Ho-oh." he greeted shyly. She instead hugged him with her rainbow-colored wings and whispered in his ear, "Come, let's make love." He blushed deeply and said, "After I sleep at home, let's get down to it." She squealed in delight, earning herself some weird faces from the others. They soon got out of the forest. The group then proceeded to a nearby lake to enjoy nature's beauty. Ash then took off his clothes,except for his boxers, as he prepared himself to swim. The girls cooed in delight as he Meanwhile, Lugia and Suicune were planning something devious. They planned to take his boxers while he swam about. But Ash noticed this and became precautious. The whole afternoon was spent on recreation. Then, night fell. The early night was spent on gathering food for supper. They were able to gather various berries, some freshwater fish and spring water. Using the skills he learned from Brock, he was able to cook the most delicious soup from the ingredients. "Well, its nice to be all together. But I would like to invite my best friend from the Hoenn region He is also a Pokemon master just like I am. I think you're going to like him." he said. As they ate their hearty supper, a shooting star slowly passed throught the ripples of spacetime as it traveled.

Ash noticed this and exclaimed happily, "Look! It's a shooting star! Quickly, make a wish!" The girls wished, (I wish that tomorrow, Ash will mate with us!) But Ash wished, (I wish that I have the ability to grant wishes! I want to make people and Pokemon happy!) As a response, the meteor glowed a very bright white color as it was granting their wishes. A few minutes later, it passed by them. "Did it work?" he asked curiously. "Let's see tomorrow." Nidoqueen replied. Then they all got ready for bed. Before they want to sleep, they all wished each other a good night as they all fell asleep. Ash was the last to fall asleep. But he doesn't know that a big surprise awaits him tomorrow!


	7. The Great Revelation Part 1

Ash gently stirred in his sleep as a weird dream plagued him. He dreamed he was in a very dark place where everything is pitch - black. Where am I? he asked himself as he walked around, only to slowly lose hope afterwards. The place was so lonely and negative that his attitude changed from optimistic and happy-go-lucky to pessimistic and emotional. He then sadly sat down, hugging his knees and began to cry. Why am I alone? Do I deserve this fate? he glumly said while choking back tears welling up in his eyes. Suddenly, a voice called out to him, its tone full of love, care and tranquility, saying Ash, come towards me! Ash looked up; his eyes were leaking tears, and saw a bright light on the horizon. He quickly stood up and proceeded to start running towards the light. As he was about to grasp it, the dream ended.

He woke up, panting heavily and sweating profusely. He was a bit shaken from that dream. The first thing he saw was Cresselia. Morning, Ash. She greeted as she towered before him in the enormity of sunlight. Hi. he greeted back, trying to hide his fear and emotions from her. Well, judging from your disposition earlier, you had a nightmare. she smirked, trying to hold back a bit of laughter. But don t worry. I used my powers on you to make that dream disappear. Thank you. he said, then reaching out to hug her. But instead of being hugged, he was instead tackled by her. Due to the force she exerted, he fell down to the ground with so much force that he was knocked unconscious.

Ash? Ash? she kept calling to him but to no avail. He was totally out cold. But suddenly, Suicune and Lugia appeared and used Ice Beam on him but instead of waking up, it only paralyzed him by freezing his arms and legs. Ash slowly woke up as he felt numb at the said parts. Brrrrrrr!!!!! It s so cold! he groaned, as he felt the cold creep up his body. Please .h-help ..me! he yelled, feeling frostbite forming on his limbs. As soon as he yelled, Ho-oh came and used Flamethrower to free him. The ice slowly defrosted as the heat began to take effect. After 3 minutes, Ash was free and moving again. Thanks, Ho-oh. I appreciate it. He said, smiling widely. She blushed and squawked happily.

The three other girls then helped him stand up and lead him to an unknown place. Where are you taking me? he asked, thinking of possible places like a cave or another lake. Few minutes of walking built up his suspense and anticipation. Then he saw a very majestic sight. It was a cave full of precious gems like diamonds, rubies, emeralds and others. They were shimmering proudly from the sunlight that shone upon them.

Wow. It looks beautiful. said an awestruck Ash, his mouth agape with surprise. The three then walked to the other girls standing at the entrance. Together, they smiled with content at what they had done. Do you like it? asked Aerodactyl happily. Yes, I do. he replied cheerfully, flashing an approval sign. He then slowly approached a nearby rock decorated with emeralds. Slowly, he proceeded to grasp an emerald. But he began to think, (Why do I have a feeling that a big surprise awaits me?) At the moment he touched it, he instantly blacked out. The girls then rushed over to him, afraid of what happened to him. ASH! ASH!!! WAKE UP!!!! they pleaded with austerity. His eyes were dark brown, deprived of any feeling. But as they began to lose hope, he spoke in bursts.

I ..am alright. Don t .worry . he blurted before falling once again to silence. The girls, content he was alive, began to wait for him to be awoken from his slumber.

Meanwhile, Ash found himself in a dark forest, where everything is invisible. Where am I? he asked himself, slowly standing himself up. Then a voice boomed, causing him to be frightened badly, saying Welcome, Chosen One!! He then got over her fright and blushed slightly. Scratching his left cheek, he said Wow. Nobody s called that name for me for a long time. holding back a laugh. He then asked, Wait. May I ask? Who are you, anyway? curious of their identity. I am not alone. You ll see who we are. it smirked. To his great shock and surprise, he saw 26 figures surround him in a semicircle. Thank you, Chosen One. Because of you, the world of humans and Pokemon are saved. said Arceus. But then, the legendaries detected a hostile being in their midst. Their smiles quickly turned to frowns and distraught faces.

Ash noticed their worried faces and asked, Why? Is something wrong? You all seemed so worried and troubled. Latios answered Well, there is a very dangerous being within us right now. He could be the most powerful being on earth. Mewtwo added, The aura seems to be coming from you. Ash stood there, frozen with shock, when he heard what Mewtwo said. Wha what??!? he stuttered panicky. Wait, did you do anything last night that seemed weird? asked the wise Rayquaza. Well, there was this one event. he replied. The others then listened intently as he narrated everything that happened last night. He sighed loudly then began, As I and the girls camped for the night near a lake, a shooting star appeared in the starry night. I wished that I have the ability to grant wishes. The girls probably wished I mate them. He narrated. But he noticed Dialga, Palkia and Arceus looking at him in a different way. Their eyes filled with love and admiration. He sighed again, this time louder than before. He continued his narration. So when we wished, it glowed brightly and there. Then suddenly, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia hugged him. So tight was there hug that Ash almost couldn t breathe. PLEASE STOP!! he yelled, his last breath escaping him. YOU RE ALL CRUSHING ME!!!!! The three stopped and grinned. Well, I must be going now. The girls are waiting for me. See you again!!!!!!!! he bade before breaking the trance.

He awoke with a smile, laughing when he saw their worried faces. He thought to himself, (First girl that approaches me, I will kiss.) Then Ho-oh went over to him and cried over his chest. To her great surprise and joy, Ash suddenly hugged her and kissed her. Then the other girls were exhausted by their waiting so instead of making back to camp, they just fell asleep over him. Ash sighed happily and also fell asleep.

Tomorrow, 3 guests will be coming to visit him. We ll see who they are. :3 


	8. The Great Revelation Part 2

This is inspired by the following:

1. Tayutama ~Kiss on My Deity~ anime

2. Secret Garden song by Madoka

3. Kizuna no Uta by Ui Miyazaki

4. Fine Everyday and Shunkan Spline by Kicco

5. Tayutama ~It's Happy Days~ game/visual novel

And of course, to my dear readers and supporters. I wouldn't write if you all hadn't supported me and my writing. A VERY SINCERE THANKS TO EVERYONE.

* * *

Ash woke up as the early morning sun was rising in its beauty and grandeur. He lazily sat up and stretched his arms. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" he moaned as his numb limbs were revitalized once more. Then he looked around him and smiled. He saw that the girls were sleeping peacefully and some of them were snoring lightly.

He silently stood up and tip-toed out of the cave. He was greeted by a very amusing morning view.  
(What a great day!) he admired mentally as he gulped a large amount of air. The moment he took a step forward, he remembered the last words of Mewtwo. (You have the abilities and moves of all Pokemon. Be careful on your journey)  
He reminded Ash before he parted with the other legendaries. He thought, (Hmmmm. If he was right, then I am the most powerful Pokemon ever.)

To test if he was right, he raised his left hand towards the sky and muttered, "Rain Dance." In minutes, the bright, blue sky turned into a rainy day. He heard the crack of thunder then it poured torrents of rain. Under the dark sky, he laughed proudly. (THIS IS GREAT. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL POKEMON IN THE WORLD!) he shouted mentally. Before he lowered his hand, he muttered, "Sunny Day." The dark sky turned once again to a sunny morning. Content with what he had done, he turned around to the cave. He was surprised to see that the girls were crying profusely.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, "Why are you all crying?" Latias went forward and collapsed upon his shoulders and cried, "It's because there's someone here that could kill us all." He noticed the troubled faces of the others.  
"I got to tell you all something." he told them. "But you have to stop crying." The girls wiped their tears away and listened intently. "I admit this but promise me don't tell anyone." he bargained. The girls nodded in agreement.  
Seeing their reactions, he told them. "The truth is, the presence you sensed earlier..." he paused, catching a long breath before saying, "I was that presence. I was that powerful force." He then braced himself for a lot of questions. The girls, however, gasped in exasperation at his revelation of the truth.

As if by chance, Ash sensed a presence bordering their comfort zone. "Girls, can you feel that???" he asked them, trying to confirm his suspicions. Suicune and Ho-oh, the ones in the group who had the most sensitive aura deflection, nodded. "I'll go out there. If anything bad happens to me out there, please don't interfere." At these words, the girls jumped upon him, trying to convince him to think twice. But he simply shrugged them off and proceeded cautiously towards the mouth of the cave.

As soon as he went out, a thing happened that made the other girls burn in jealousy. A figure tackled him and fell him to the ground. Before he could mutter a word, he was kissed directly on the lips! He panicked as this unknown figure began to explore the contours of his mouth. He panicly shoved her off of him, trying to gain recognition of her face. To his shock, as well as the others, it was Arceus but slightly transformed. She had turned into a human female, her hair a glowing white and her eyes a golden yellowish color.

Ash gaped in the beauty of her body. She had an angelic figure, plump breasts and a perfectly rounded rump. As he was ingesting about the truth of how she was beautiful in every single way, he managed to speak a word, "Arceus?" She giggled happily then huntered him. {This is a game lingo. It means to pounce. It was meant in Left 4 Dead 1 and 2.} He felt his member becoming erect as he felt her breasts press upon her chest as she cuddled upon him. The girls, burning with jealousy and envy, pushed her off of him and confronted her. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT UPON HIM?!?!" yelled Aerodactyl. But Arceus just clicked her tongue and laughed. "By the way, there are other Pokemon I would like you to meet." she said, smirking as well.

She put out a hand and urged something to come out of the bushes. To the group's even bigger surprise, Dialga and Palkia appeared out of the bushes, blushing a deep crimson red color. Ash was agape with surprise and joy, not sure if he was supposed to be angry or happy about this. To put it in short terms, he was confuzzled to the highest extent. Then suddenly, Dialga sheepishly and shyly asked Ash, "Could we join your group?" This question hit him hard. He knew that they had a crush on him but this was going out of hand. If they joined him, the world might be in chaos. If not, he might break their heart and urge more chaos upon the world. Before he gave out his final decision, he asked her, "If I let you join, would the world be in danger?" She answered back, "It will be in danger if I and Palkia fight. But that wouldn't happen because Arceus is watching over us."

"Then it's settled then." he happily replied, "The answer is yes. You can join us." The three squealed in delight as they heard his decision. They soon packed up their belongings and moved on with their journey. With the new additions to his group, could Ash keep things in control or will he give in to their 'desires'?

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!! =3


	9. Prerequisite

After having met with Arceus, Dialga and Palkia earlier that day, Ash and company travel once again to Cerulean City to visit Misty. "Where are we going, exactly?" impatiently asked Vaporeon. "We are going to visit an old friend of mine in Cerulean City. She had accompanied me on my earlier journeys." answered Ash, somehow a bit eccentric and anticipative. "What's her name, Ash?" asked Arceus amorously, trying to sneak a name from him. "You'll find out." he smirked.

After two hours of walking, they reached the base of a mountain. The peak was not visible due to the the mist coming from the ice and snow. "Look," said Dialga, pointing to a very minute blip on the foot of the mountain. "Doesn't that look like a cottage?"

Ash, however, dropped his backpack and fumbled inside for something. "It's got to be here somewhere..." he muttered while finding a map of the region. The other girls tried to peek inside of his bag, curious of what he is trying to find. Then, after 5 minutes of fumbling, he lifted a folded piece of paper from his bag and spread it on a nearby rock.

It was a map, showing the entirety of the Kanto region. "It means we are here." he spoke, pointing to a multicolored, multilevel circle with the caption: Mt Kanon.

The girls now admired the primitive human map as they tried to memorize and imagine every detail on the map, causing Ash to withhold a laugh.

He then folded the map and said to them, "Come on. Let's go. We must cross that mountain to get to Cerulean City."  
The others nodded in agreement and they once again started walking.

Another sight came within view, but this time, it was a vacation house near the mountain. It was meant for celebrities of the world. It boasted a 5-star rating and world-class facilities. It had a tennis court, basketball court, an oval track, a Olympic-sized swimming pool and other luxurious add-ons. "I say we stop here for a night or so. It's almost nightfall." he said, noticing the sun setting quickly as afternoon descended into dusk and minutes later, evening.

The moment he entered the lounge, he was amazed by the luxury of the vacation house. Large sofas were located at opposite sides near the door. To the left of the concierge was the dining hall. To the right was the spa and sauna. A large, silk rug led to the concierge. (The others followed closely, under the cover of Latias' ability of invisibility." (Wow. Just walking through makes me feel I'm famous.) he thought, admiring the richness of the establishment.

He soon reached the check-in counter. He walked up to the concierge and said, "Good evening. Could I take a room for a night, possibly two?" The concierge answered back, "Name please." "My name's Ash Ketchum." The moment she heard his name, a bell was rung as every employee of the vacation house suddenly appeared around him. This left Ash stunned with surprise. (Should we attack them?) telepathically asked Latias, the others readying themselves for attack. (No. They're innocent people.) he replied back using telepathy.

The concierge stood up from her seat and announced to the employees, "We have a very special guest here today and he is the Pokemon Master." The employees were overjoyed and clapped their hands simultaneously. "Mr. Ketchum, allow me to lead you to your room." she offered. He answered with a simple nod.

They entered a stairwell and proceeded to walk up to the second floor. They walked down a marble hallway until they reached a door at the end. "Here is your room, sir. You can stay however long you would like." she said, then giving him the key.

He put the key into the door and unlocked it. He slowly reached for the knob and opened the door. He was left speechless by the beauty of the room. It had a king-sized bed, a great view of the mountain, a jacuzzi, a small kitchen and a massive oak table in the living room. On top of it was strawberries with a note saying 'compliments from the administration'.

He then said, "You can take off the cover, Latias." A bright light appeared in front of him as the girls appeared in front of him. They were surprised to see him with a confused look. "What's with the face, Ash?" asked Cresselia. "uhmmm..." he stammered, looking towards the direction of Dialga and Palkia. "How did they turn into that?" The two of them were transformed into twins but the only difference were the hairstyles. They had white hair and a somewhat teenager body. Dialga had curls for her hair while Palkia had straight hair. They definitely had the curves a man would like in a woman.

"Wow." he gasped, blushing slightly. "You two look stunning." "Thanks." they both quipped happily due to his compliment. As they are getting settled to bed, it was already 7PM, they heard the doorbell. I ll get it. Said Ash, walking towards the door. He opened the door and saw 5 people carrying two silver trays on each hand while the last person was carrying two bottles of wine, one red and one white. The people then laid the trays and wine on the great oak table and left. Hmmmm.. he grumbled, curious as to what were inside the trays. He carefully lifted one of the trays and under it was a whole roasted turkey dressed with lettuce and a special sauce. He kept lifting the lids off of trays and his stomach growled as it literally begged him to eat all of it. The other trays contained prime steak, Caesar s salad, pate de foie gras (or duck liver), bird s nest soup, sharksfin dumplings, fettucine alfredo, a strawberry shortcake, blueberry cheesecake and finally a parfait.  
He felt his own lips water at sight of these delicious foods in front of him. He then turned around and said to the girls, Let s eat. The other girls squealed then helped him consume the bountiful feast in front of him. A good 30 minutes later and everything was eaten, even the wine was consumed. Each and every one of them was slightly drunk. Let s go to sleep. He said, tipsily walking towards the bed. The others followed suit. The lights were turned off and everyone went to sleep.  
But the girls were smiling mischievously. Their plan worked. They would get what they want tomorrow. They all slept comfortably and eagerly anticipating tomorrow s surprise . 


	10. Red Wine Wellness

Ash woke up the next day with a raging headache from yesterday's buffet. "Damn… This must be what it feels like to have a hangover…" He said as put his hand over his head and rubbed.  
He then put his legs over the side of the bed, stood up and walked towards the fridge to get a glass of water. He stopped in front of the fridge door and grasped the handle then quickly opened the fridge and was shocked at what he found. Inside it were different kinds of food. There were bananas, strawberries, raspberries and some chocolate on the door. Above the fridge, he noticed, were some bottles of more red wine. The fruits seemed to entice him into eating it.  
However, a secret plan was put into action last night. While Ash was sleeping peacefully and deeply, the girls sat in the living room. "What now?" asked Dialga, a sense of urgency in her voice.  
"I don't know." Replied Bayleaf.  
Suddenly, a shout was heard coming from the bathroom, "Look what I found!"  
The girls piled into the bathroom to see Latias, grasping a bottle of Viagra in her claw, and Cresselia giggling mischievously. "What did you find, Latias?" asked Vaporeon. She replied, "I just found our ticket to our joy."  
"What do you mean?" asked Nidoqueen, slightly confused.  
"This will allow our love to be in a willing form to mate with us." Explained Cresselia as she read the label.  
Hearing her explanation, the girls smiled secretive smiles to each other. They planned to spike various aphrodisiac foods with that drug, therefore doubling its effectivity. And so they did. Before they went to sleep, they muttered, "Sleep tight because tomorrow, you will be our own little slave."  
Back to Ash, he was trying to resist eating those foods. "What should I do?"  
He kept grumbling to himself, pacing all the while. The girls were already awake but pretending to be asleep. Telepathically, they began to cheer to themselves, "Go on!! Eat it!!!" Their cheering seemed to have worked as they saw him grasp a strawberry and it slowly approached his lips.  
But then, to their great dismay, the bell rang, signaling breakfast. "Yay! Breakfast!" he squealed, running towards the closet to change his clothes  
He changed his clothes as fast as the speed of light before sprinting towards the door. He opened the door but before he left the room, he said, "I know you are all awake. Stop pretending and let's eat."  
The girls sat up with disgruntled faces. "Drat…" groaned Palkia.  
"So close too…" moaned Arceus.  
They all stood up and walked downstairs. They reached the café then walked past the sliding doors. What they saw made them giggle, laugh and snicker in glee. They saw Ash gorge down bacon and eggs as if there was no tomorrow. He then noticed them and teleported the food towards his bedroom. "Good Morning, girls. How did you sleep?" he asked cheerfully.  
They replied with just a smile. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, curious of their intents for the coming day.  
They just shrugged their shoulders. As he was thinking, some guests were already leaving. Curious, Ash went to the concierge and asked, "Why are guests already leaving?" Regretfully, she replied, "It's because a snowstorm is oncoming towards the area." "I see. Well, that means we get the whole place to ourselves, right?" "Yes."  
Before they could go out of the front door, snow had already fallen in blankets. So they just decided to stay in their room and laze by the fireplace. Unwittingly, Ash had grabbed a bottle of red wine and a glass and began to drink the contents.  
While Ash poured himself a bottle of wine, the girls were discussing how they would mate with the one they had lusted after for so long.  
"I think we should go in groups, that way everybody gets a turn." Says Latias.  
"And if we go in groups he can fuck all of us and won't get too tired." Adds Ho-oh.  
"Then it's settled, we're going to go in groups. Who is first?" Lugia replies.  
"Why don't you three go first, after all it's your idea." Nidoqueen says, to the approval of all of the females in the room.  
"Alright, how should we get him to mate us though? He won't accept willingly." Latias replies.  
"Latias could hold him down while we get him ready, then you would lay him on the bed and one of us would ride him while he fingered and licked the other two." Lugia replies  
"So we would rape him?" Ho-oh asks  
"At first, but I bet he'll come to his senses and will give in." Lugia answers.  
"Sounds like a plan, when should we do it?" Latias asks.  
"As soon as possible, we'll leave so that you all can have some privacy." Bayleaf says.  
"Thank you Bayleaf." Latias replies.  
"No problem." Bayleaf says before she and the rest of the girls leave the room, leaving Ho-oh, Lugia, Latias, and Ash alone.  
Silently the three females made their move as they began to silently walk to their beloved. Latias waited until he finished his glass of wine then made her move, slowly Ash began to rise and at first he took no notice to the movement, but then as he noticed his movement he asked "Latias, what are you doing?"  
"Doing what all of us have wanted to do for some time now, we're going to mate you." She replies.

"Y-You're going to what?!" He exclaims, feeling scared as the three females approach him.

Ash suddenly found himself backed into a corner with the girls still approaching him. Then upon reaching him, Latias begins removing his clothing with her psychic abilities, his shirt being the first to be lifted from his body. It's quickly followed by his pants, then his boxers. Fully nude, he stares at three pokèmon, his member fully erect from drinking the spiked wine.

The three avian females giggle at the sight of the one they had lusted after for so long butt naked just like the day he was born, the only difference being that he had a raging erection right now.

"Looks like the Viagra gorged Latias." Lugia says

"Good find with the Viagra Latias." Adds Ho-oh.

"Thanks, and let's not deny his friend what it wants." Replies Latias as she lowers her head to Ash's endowment and gives it a lick from his family jewels to his tip.

This causes him to shiver, he didn't think he wanted it, but he had little choice in the matter right now.

Soon the other two females join Latias and with the three females pleasing him, he begins to have second thoughts about not wanting to mate them. After all, the three avians in front of him were doing a dam n good job of giving him a blowjob.

He felt hi muscles tense up as his orgasm began building. All that mattered to him was that these girls lick and suck until he blew his hot, gooey spunk on their faces.

The girls were enjoying every moment of this, after all, they all wanted to please Ash and here they were, licking his cock.

Suddenly, his member exploded, his gunk flying onto the faces of the three girls.

Once Ash's member was done erupting, Lugia asks "Who gets it first?"

"Why not, Latias?" Ash suggests, going along with the girls.

Latias blushes as she giggles and replies "I'd love to go first."

The girls start licking ash's length once more, restoring it to its former glory within a few minutes. Latias, seeing her opportunity, maneuvers herself to line Ash's pride up with her dripping entrance. "Ready?" she asked, looking at him with a caring and lustful face.

Before she could accept him into her depths, Ho-oh, who couldn't wait any longer, flew towards his face and dropped her dripping womanhood upon his face.

He was a bit surprised at this sudden reaction and began to curiously lick at her flower, eliciting small moans of pleasure from the rainbow Pokemon. Seeing as she was satisfied, Latias plunged herself unto Ash, her warm depths embracing the intrusion.

"It feels so good!" she screamed as she bounced herself on top of him, with Ho-oh' moans adding to the chaos of the moment. Lugia, although the shyest in the group, couldn't contain herself any longer. She dragged herself over the left hand of Ash, who gave out a muffled shriek of surprise as he felt something hot and wet land on his hand. Unconsciously, he began to insert his finger to her womanhood, causing her to gasp then moan in pleasure. All the while, Lugia kept rocking back and forth over his hand, imagining it as his member.

Latias, on the other hand, felt that she was already reaching her limit. She then bounced even faster, surprising Ash, who was trying to suppress his moans through licking Ho-oh, whose mind was already spaced out due to the pleasure.

"Ash, I can't take it anymore!" she screamed, as her pleasure level reached the climax. But before she could come, Ho-oh let out a scream of pleasure as Ash delivered the final lick on her clitoris, her love juices pouring out of her womanhood as he tried to devour more of the strangely sweet and addictive liquid. Then the time came for Latias' turn to orgasm. She let out a loud shriek as she experienced a nerve-wracking orgasm. Her walls constricted upon his dick, further increasing his limit of coming. Her inner womb then expelled her love juices in a fiery, explosion-like movement, soaking his dick and his thighs as well. She then collapsed onto his chest, her strength taken away from her."Well, look what happened to Latias." Ho-oh urged Ash, who looked over her wing. He smiled and said, "Ho-oh, could you get off me for a minute?" She nodded before flapping her wings and lifting off the bed. Ash stood up and carried Latias in his arms, walking off to another room before laying her on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her and kissed her. He then walked back to the room and laid down. But this time, Ho-oh licked his member, still hard and red because he didn't orgasm yet. The smell was even stronger now. Both of them wanted to be impregnated by their one true love. Ho-oh was almost close to another orgasm due to his licking. Lugia, however, was far from reaching her climax. It was obvious that she needed a lot more than just rubbing.

So she said to Ho-oh, "I think it's your turn to ride him." Ho-oh smiled gently as she flew and landed herself on the top of his member, which was twitching and still erect. Latias had been moved to the other bed so she can rest herself off. So now, Ho-oh was now the one bouncing off of him while Lugia licks him, keeping him erect and adding her tongue was giving him a time to remember. "Keep going….it feels good." he gasped in between moans of pleasure. Lugia just giggled then licked his balls, toying with them gently.

He felt them be jiggled with her large, soft hands and it seemed that it was the trigger that pushed him over the edge. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..I'm going to come…" he groaned, feeling his seed in his urethra. He felt like he was about to explode. Lugia and Ho-oh squealed when they heard those words so they rapidly did their thing. Ho-oh bounced even faster while Lugia kept playing with his balls with her mouth. Then, in the most awkward moment, Ho-oh bounced up then he exploded, covering Lugia's face with his gooey spunk and only a bit hit Ho-oh's womanhood. But when she lowered herself, another orgasm was induced into him, making him ejaculate even more. At that moment, Ho-oh also had her orgasm. Her love juices and his seed mixed into a somewhat biological cocktail made from their bodies. Her mind became hazy and she fainted from exhaustion and pleasure. So it was only Lugia and Ash. She laid with her back onto the bed, exposing her wet and aroused pussy. Without another word, he kneeled and inserted his manhood into her, causing her to moan loudly. She had miniscule orgasms as her vagina tried to suck him inside. His eyes widened in pleasure and surprise as he felt himself dragged into her. According to research, Pokémon had the ability to taste the cum inside them and they were able to manipulate their vaginas. The combination of his thrusting and his kiss on her sensitive spots were making her visualize other things. She thought of the life she would live as the mate of the Chosen One. Ash was already brain-dead with the pleasure. Both of them were hyperventilating, a way to release some of the accumulated pleasure. But she came too soon. She had her orgasm as well as Ash's. She released her love juices while he released his warm seed into her accepting womb. "Ash," she weakly called to him. "Yes." He weakly replied. "I love you." "I love you too." They hugged each other before falling asleep in their loving embrace.


	11. Cherry's Compromise

Waking up to a warm and sunny spring day, Ash groggily yawned, as was his routine, and sat up. His alarm clock rang at 6AM, its irritating sound instantly waking him up. He reached for his alarm clock to turn it off but he didn't notice that instead of hands, they were replaced by paws! He sleepily jumped from his bed and proceeded towards the bathroom.

On the way there, he passed by a mirror. He smiled sheepishly as he examined himself top to toe. His mind was a bit sleepy to notice the transformation that occurred. At that awkward moment, his eyes, once blurry, now became clear. What he saw made him yell so loud that the nearby roosting birds flew in surprise. "WHAT?!" He was transformed into a Pikachu again, just like the first time he was transformed. He had his signature tuft of hair on the middle of his forehead. Fleshing in the reality, he clawed at his face, banged his head on a cupboard door, and ripped part of his fur.

He also kept muttering repeatedly, "This is not happening." He felt completely angry, shocked and embarrassed. Unknown to him, his transformation was due to Cresselia, Dialga and Palkia's ability to distort the laws of physics. Another fact was that they were up late the whole night, trying to make him transform, which apparently worked quite well. In all the commotion that he made, he seemed to have woken up the trio. He heard footsteps and he immediately scurried under the bed, trying to hide himself and his embarrassment.

A moment later, they entered his room. "What's all the fuss about?" complained Cresselia, pretending to be irritated. They waited for an answer that will never come. So they looked around the room for his presence. "Ash, where are you?" Dialga called out. "Where are you?" Palkia also called out.

Ash was blushing in anger and embarrassment as he mentally raved, (WHY THE HELL AM I IN THIS BODY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I AM THE POKEMON MASTER AND I GET STUCK IN THIS BODY?!) Unfortunately, his body emitted pheromones in the air, alerting the three of his whereabouts and his willingness to mate. Since Pokemon have strong sense of smell, the three Legendaries were able to track him down. The scent was also making them aroused, making their vaginas to become wet and to start dripping arousal.

So they surrounded the bed, Cresselia is at the foot of the bed, Palkia is at the right side and Dialga is on the left side. Underneath, Ash was already teary-eyed. He sadly sighed, "Will I ever return to being human?" before closing his eyes. But his ears picked up a sound as his right side (he is facing the foot of the bed). He quickly opened his eyes and looked up just in time to see Palkia raise the bed sheet. "There you are dear." cooed Palkia seductively. He slowly backed away from her but he didn't notice Dialga at the other side so he just backed into her arms. "GOTCHA!" she squealed, raising him up in her arms.

He struggled to get free from her grip while forcing himself to stop blushing. "Awwww. He's blushing. How cute!" Palkia cooed before squealing loudly, further adding another reason for him to blush. In his mind, he was trying to find an idea on how to escape. (I don't want to be seen like this! I must find a way to escape. Wait! I'm an electric-type so I can use Thunder Wave. Sorry about this.) His red electric sacs began to build up electricity as he is using Thunder Wave. The girls failed to notice him until the last moment, to which he unleashed a large electric shock wave. The result was no pain but temporary paralysis. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized, running towards an open window pane before jumping down the building. When he reached the bottom, he ran towards a nearby forest, aimless at his destination. He ran through dense underbrush, which was still wet with dew, soaking his yellow fur.

Then something stopped him in his tracks. It was a peculiar smell. It was sweet but oh-so arousing. Its smell resembled that of a cherry. His dick was now starting to poke out of its sheath. He will find out that the smell is the smell of heat and the start of the mating season, which usually starts in early spring and ends in late spring to early summer. He followed the scent, which eventually led to a clearing in the forest. In the middle, to which a beam of light was concentrated upon, was a female Zangoose. She was lying in prone position, her head under her arms crying. Curious, he approached her with caution. Suddenly, her ears perked up to the sound of his footsteps. She then lifted her head from her arms and looked at him tearfully.

Assuring that everything was safe and sound, he approached her and caressed her forehead but retracted quickly due to the heat-related fever she was experiencing. "What's wrong?" he asked, longing to caress her again but couldn't. "Why are you crying?" "It's because of pain of my heat and the pain of being rejected by males." She tearfully replied before starting to cry again. "Don't cry. If you want, I'll be your mate." he said, blushing slightly and scratching his head. This time, she looked up to him with a look filled with hope. "Really?!" she cried, happy that she had a mate and that her heat will soon end. "You'll do that for me?" He happily nodded as a reply.

She squealed before pulling him close for a kiss. They were sharing warmth, emotions and affection. They felt each other's heartbeat, which beat quickly due to nervousness. They pressed lips with one other, their tongues meeting each other for the first time. Their tongues danced with as much passion and fire that they could both muster. Each of their tongues explored the inside of their mouth then lovingly caressed each other, which only added to their arousal. His cock was already out of his sheath and already erect. Her womanhood was also wet with arousal and began to drip onto the grass below, which gleamed under the intense sunlight.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity before parting contact. "Not bad for my first time?" she playfully smirked; her blush was now noticeable under her fur. "Not too shabby, if I could say so myself." He replied sarcastically, but in a good way. She then playfully pushed him on his back, exposing his fully-erect member. She just stood there, as if in a trance. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried about her. "It's just I've never seen one before." She replied, embarrassed that she was a virgin. "It's alright. I understand." He replied, full of concern.

She then fell on her knees then grasped his member, causing him to gasp at her touch. Somehow, it emitted a smell which made her curious and at the same time made her curious. So she delivered a long lick on his cock, from his jewels up to his tip. Her slightly rough tongue was just perfect to his sense of touch. "Ahhhhhh…." He moaned, starting to clasp on the surrounding grass. "Keep going….it feels good!" She replied, "Really?" He just nodded, as part of his brain was already drunk with pleasure. To his enormous surprise, she put his whole dick into her mouth! She swirled her tongue around his tip, which made him gasp out loud in surprise.

She enjoyed having him inside her mouth, not that it tastes good but it was because it was a dirty thing that she could do. Every time she licked his tip, the harder he clasped the grass around him. To further add to his pleasure, she also jerked him while she licked at him. He was literally experiencing heaven on earth. Then she wanted to try something new. She then stopped licking then began to suck him off. He moaned and gasped louder than before, his orgasm nearing. "I'm going to come….." he moaned, his mind now blank with pleasure. Hearing those words, she sucked and jerked him even faster, begging for her 'reward'. Then it came.

He unloaded lots of his warm, gooey spunk into her mouth. She eagerly tried her best to swallow his seed but some of it managed to slip her mouth and fall into the floor. To her, it tasted slightly salty and slightly sweet. The taste itself was turning her on even more. He gasped for breath after a nerve-wracking orgasm. He found it hard to breathe due to exhaustion. "That was awesome…" he managed to speak in between pants of air. "You did good....'

She just smirked as a response. "Now it's my turn." He playfully chuckled, now on his knees. He then pushed her on her back, exposing her virgin lips. Sensing what he needed to do, he kneeled in front of her then gave her wet slit a good, long lick. She gasped at this sensation, as she was a virgin to this kind of foreplay. Ash tried to suppress a laugh at her reaction but instead of laughing, he kept licking at her slit. It tasted like sweet, cherry-like flavor, which was addictive. The more he kicked her, the more she moaned in pleasure. Then her clitoris came out due to the stimulation.

This got Ash curious so he began to suck on this little nub of flesh, combined with his licking. She then began to experience mini-orgasms because the clitoris was excessively reacted upon. "More! I want more!" she moaned in pleasure. Ash now started to tease her by inserting his tongue inside her then pulling out, making her emit a loud disappointed coo. His rhythm of licking was now established so he tried to best he could to make her orgasm. And so she did.

She let out a shrieking cry before arching her back, experiencing a major orgasm for the first time. Her love juice came gushing out of her womb as each and every one of her senses became numb with exhaustion and pleasure. She closed her eyes, trying to make her brain think but couldn't. All she could think of was HIM! How his eyes told her stories of his life. How his body was telling her that he could take care of her.

To her, he was like a Guardian angel from heaven, sent to aid her in her life and times of need. It seemed like a perfect dream, but it isn't. She was snapped back into reality by something poking at her entrance. She quickly opened her eyes to see him, hard and ready. So she lustfully urged, "Fuck me. Make me yours forever." He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Are you sure? It's going to hurt." She nodded enthusiastically, not worried about the pain at all. Having been given an answer, he slowly slid himself in, making them both moan in surprise.

"You're so warm!" he cried, pushing himself even further. She was the warmest hole he had ever entered. The zangoose couldn't reply because she was already happy and in a state of bliss. She felt full and loved, something she hadn't felt since she was young. Then she felt him stop. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again, full of concern. She nodded. He then plunged himself to the hilt, breaking her hymen. She tried her best not to scream because of the excruciating pain. She clenched her paws and closed her eyes. A little trickle of blood came out of her but Ash didn't notice it because he was too busy thrusting to provide her pleasure.

She felt that all the pain was slowly being replaced by priceless pleasure. She now moaned as loud as she could. Ash was also enjoying himself, trying to establish a rhythm of thrusting, which he did after a minute. Every time he thrust himself into her, on the apex of that thrust, he would kiss her, silencing her and making her moans disappear into the vast emptiness of his mouth and throat. Then he hit a bump inside her, which was apparently her g-spot, which caused her to scream in pleasure. Then he felt her vaginal walls begin to constrict upon him, signaling him of her incoming orgasm

So he thrust himself into overdrive mode, thrusting fast but not much power. She was enjoying every bit of their moment, apart from the pleasure. Both of them were now bonded with a biological bond in which both of them were not alone anymore. In all this thought, she let out a loud cry, her walls constricting tightly on his member, her last orgasm now ravaged her entire body. He thrust at the time before her walls constricted so the contractions were the triggers to send him over the edge. His cock unleashed torrent after torrent of sperm into her needy and accepting womb. Her heat was now gone and they are mates for life.

He stood still, allowing the last remnants of her orgasm to run its course, before pulling his limp and spent member out. He then laid beside her in exhaustion. They both looked into each other's eyes and saw the love for each other. "What's your name?" he panted. "Cherry, my name's Cherry." She replied. "That's a wonderful name." "Thanks. I love you so much." "I love you too." They pulled each other for an intimate embrace, in which they also fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
